


“No, I'm supposed to be making you feel good.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	“No, I'm supposed to be making you feel good.”

You sighed with satisfaction and rolled on your side to face him, waves of orgasm still spasming through your body. Marco kissed your sweaty shoulder, his warm lips skimmed your skin towards the jawline and up, to rest on your cheek. He accidentally stained your thigh with your juices, as he drew fingers from your core and grabbed you to pull you closer, your leg resting now on his hip. The feeling of his hardness rubbing against you made you humm; you easefully pressed against him and reached towards the hem of his pants.

“What are you doing-yoi?” He whispered against your skin, still stealing soft kisses. “Feeling frisky?”

“Just returning a favor,” you cooed and caressed his erection through the fabric. Much to your surprise he caught your hand and pinned you back down, once again hovering over you. You were denied your intentions.

“No, I’m supposed to be making _you_ feel good.”

“I can’t even touch you?”

Instead of answering, he claimed your lips, sucking on the bottom one and grazing it playfully with teeth. Soothing the slight pain with a lick, Marco sneaked hand between your thighs anew, stroked your wet and heated core, enjoying the damp sensation and radiating warmth. You mewled, you were still so sensitive after your previous high, your whole body burning from a mere touch of his, from a short contact with his gentle and skilled fingers of a doctor.

Content with your enthusiastic reaction, Marco moved his lips down. He knew all the sensitive spots on your body, all the nooks and secret places you loved to be visited and praised. He licked his favorite one, enjoying the taste and sensation of your skin - and your shivered as pleasure spread along your body and spilled goose bumps under his tongue. Slowly teasing your sensitive core, he was spreading your wet labia open, taking his time with stroking, caressing and testing your reactions. From time to time he played with your clit too, sloppy rubbing and -gently, very gently- nipping driving you crazy. 

“Easy-yoi,” he soothed your mewling with kisses. All the stillness and warmth transferred from his lips to you, crazy, unstoppable desire melting into heated pleasure. Intoxicating and thrilling, but not too overwhelming. 

Marco knew well how to touch you. And knew what you wanted only through the touch. He could make you see stars within minutes or make you beg with your eyes teary for a release, but it wasn’t something you needed now. From the very moment he had entered the bed he was sweet, patient and tender with you. And you weren’t in any kind of a rush, he could take all the time he wanted to bring you ecstasy. 

Fingering you with passion yet not too fast, he got back to exploring your neck. It had been already marked, fresh hickeys from the previous round prickling on your skin, so sensitive in contact with his insatiable lips. Ignoring your heavy breaths and moans, Marco chose a new place to settle; first bit it for a quick taste before setting for the main dish. He sucked your skin, not too hard to cause discomfort, the pulsing suction matching the rhythm he imposed with his fingers. Ticklish sensation spreaded warmth down your spine, you arched and shamelessly crooked your neck for better access. You loved when he marked you this way, signing you as his and only his woman, leaving traces of his love, passion and dedication on your skin. You knew they would remain for days, reminding you of sweet moments you spent together whenever you would see yourself in a mirror.

“Marco,” you moaned whispering, tangling fingers in his soft, almost silky hair. “Oh, Marco.”

“I am here, my love.” His breath tickled your sensitive, reddened skin, his fingers twisted in you and rubbed against the special spot deep inside you. He welcomed your sounds of pleasure with a wide and proud smile. As you loved being marked, he loved hearing you sing. “Want me to make you cum properly-yoi? With my lips?”

Marco indeed knew you well. Before you gave him your answer, his head was already between your thighs, his breath already ghosting over your core.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
